A Snowy Encounter
by OtakuFanFics
Summary: Origami Tobiichi x Shido Itsuka, M for Lemons! Expect it to be longer as the chapters go by, this is just a preview
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! OtakuFanFics back at it again with the rarely explored story ideas, this one is on Shido x Origami-Sen- I MEAN Tobiichi definitely was not about to call her senpai. I can feel the hate thats gonna be thrown at me by people that ship Shido with Kurumi or Tohka but I find those ships not suited to my taste, and I now embark on a journey to get people to watch Date a Live and ship this awesome couple. [Please, and I mean Please, make sure to look at my profile and look at my other writes, more unique ones to come!]**

 **NOTE: I still don't own any of these dank animes.**

 **M for Lemons.**

 **-OtakuFanFics.**

 **(Some Narration before we begin)**

 **The Spirits that have inhabited the world our protagonist lives in have created a difficulty in Shido's life, in which he is tasked with seducing the spirits to calm them, and one spirit in particular, which he names Tohka, proves quite difficult due to her inherent infatuation causing problems. So let's ask the question, What would happen if spirits didn't exist, instead Shido's sister was normal (or is she) and didn't have god-like qualities, allowing Shido to date the one person he actually asked out, Origami.**

 **(SET AFTER SHE SAYS YES)**

"So where do you wanna go for our first date?" Shido asked, scratching his head as if a fly had bitten his scalp. Origami stood silent, her facial expression the same as when he had first met her. During this pause, Shido speculated about what Origami, someone who was at the top of her class, who was a great athlete, and beautiful to add on to that. To add to this, Shido confused himself even more with the thought of the fact that this same woman had seen something in him that she liked so much, it compelled her to smell his gym clothes.

"Let's just go to the mall and see where that takes us." Origami replied, which shocked Shido, who found Origami very practical, almost robot-like.

"That sounds great" Shido replied, less regretting the outburst which had gotten him in this situation in the first place.

School ended and the two had agreed to meet at the school entrance, surprisingly Shido had gotten there first, and waited what seemed to be 5 minutes until his newfound lover had arrived.

"You ready to go?" Shido smiled, Origami showed a small grin, and held out her hand, which made Shido blush more than her. Despite that, Shido held Origami's hand and the two set out, the mall, which was surprisingly only a 20 minute walk away, allowing the two to get to know each other.

The walk started out silently, with both too embarrassed to start the conversation, but Shido broke the ice, asking;

"So, what's your favorite food?"

Which Origami replied, "I never really thought about it, I guess it would have to be Beef Teriyaki with Rice"

"Oh, that's cool, I actually like Chicken Teriyaki, but Beef is great as well!"

The conversation continued on like this, with a mix of basic and deep questions being asked, mostly by Shido, but Origami asked a few as well. The wind increased it's speed, causing Origami's hair to flail. Shido took note of the silky white hair that flew, drastically increasing her beauty, and triggering his inferiority complex in the process.

During this admiration, Shido noticed that Origami had started shivering, and took off his jacket which had caused Origami to stare.

"Wear my jacket, your freezing." Shido requested, handing her the jacket.

"I'm not cold, you need it more than I do." Origami replied, not wanting to have Shido sacrifice his well being for her. Shido insisted, and after massive insistance, Origami took the jacket and put it on, blushing.

'I'm wearing Shido's jacket.' Origami thought, taking in the scent that Shido had left on the jacket. She blushed at how much nicer he smelled without the sweat, at least she thought his jacket smelled better than his gym clothes.

"Umm, Shido?" Origami asked.

"Yes, Origami?" Shido replied, whensuddenly Origami hugged him. Origami kept walking backwards, causing Shido to move forwards, and the two hugged in public until they had finally reached the mall, a minute later.

The couple walked through the automatic sliding doors of the mall, immediately noticing a pretzel shop right by the entrance. Origami tugged at Shido's shirt and looked at the Pretzel shop. Shido ordered 2 pretzels with caramel sauce and paid 2,000 yen for it, he sighed at the expense of the pretzels, but was taken aback by Origami's smile as she dipped a piece of her pretzel into the caramel sauce and ate it, closing her eyes at the heavenly taste.

"You seem to be enjoying that a little too much." Shido teased, Origami pouted and in reply;

"Well I do love pretzels, plus we're gonna do things you like and I'll pay for it to!" Shido blushed at the thought of things he liked being paid for by Origami, he really wanted her to have fun, and didn't want her to be burdened by what he wanted. The two continued into the mall,turning left and stopping at a phone case store. Of course, as Origami promised, she forced Shido into picking a case, with her paying. Shido extravagantly bowed as she paid and immediately put the case on his IPhone 6s.

 **Well there's your preview, If you liked it, please follow! I love constructive** **criticism, but I also like reading reviews of support so do both!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! OtakuFanFics, back with another update of A Snowy Encounter (And for those waiting for another Love Everlasting update, NOT TO WORRY, I'm gonna push for another 1,000 word Chapter for it, as well as a 900-1,000 Word Chapter 1 of Mio Akiyama x Reader By tomorrow 1/22/2017!) So enjoy this Chapter of a Snowy Ass Encounter LMAO!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

The two continued into the mall, with Shido pointing out cute things and sometimes even buying these cute things, one of which being a large teddy bear which Origami carried through the date.

"You must really like that bear.." Shido teased. Origami pouted at this remark and bumped his arm with her elbow, causing some discomfort in the blue haired boy.

"I was just kidding..."

"Well jokes hurt!" Origami replied, sticking her tongue out, in which Shido in kind. The two immediately laughed after.

"Can we go eat though now?!" Shido complained.

"We just ate a Pretzel..." Origami replied.

"It's a Pretzel!"

"It's still food.."

"You try surviving as a man on something as small as a Pretzel!"

"Aww, is someone hungy." Origami stuck her tongue out again. Shido just put up a face of disappointment, to which origami laughed.

"To be honest though, I'm enjoying this very much." Shido remarked, which made Origami smile, hugging him again for a short time.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Origami replied.

"I feel the same."

"Can we continue this date forever?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to get enough money to pay for more teddy bears for you!"

"I'll just use my jo-" Origami cut herself off.

"What Job?" Shido asked.

"None of your business!" Origami replied and ran off to the food court, with Shido hot in pursuit.

After about a minute, of chase Shido took origami's hand and carrier her bridal style, to the astonishment of the mall on goers around them to a booth to eat, with origami obviously blushing all the way.

"If we get married there's more carrying where that came from!" Shido teased.

"That's a big if!" Origami joked back.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure this beef teriyaki will change your mind." Shido winked, continuing his walk towards to the Sarku japan branch. He approached the cashier, with him being the first in line. **(PREPARE FOR EASTER EGG)**

"Welcome to Sarku Japan, how can I help you?" A woman in a black uniform by the name of Lucy Heartfelia asked.

"I'll take a number 9, a number 6 large, and 2 number 45 drinks." Shido replied.

"Ok, so that's a number 9 Beef Teriyaki, a Chicken Teriyaki number 6 large and 2 large drinks?" Lucy asked.

"Yes that's right." Shido replied, taking out his Sumitomo Debit Card"

"Ok that'll be 3000 Yen, debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"Ok, please put in your pin there." Lucy replied pointing at the card machine, to which Shido inputted his pin of "6969."

"Ok, your order will be done in 10 minutes! Thank you for eating with us!" Lucy replied, handing Shido the receipt. He went back to the table where Origami had been waiting for him patiently, and sat down, waiting.

"I ordered you your favorite." Shido said, initiating another conversation, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Origami replied, trying to hide her thoughts with the blank face she usually put up, but Shido knew she was happy that he ordered something she told him she liked. Shido looked into his wallet, and seeing no cash, he proceeded to say;

"Looks like I'm broke now."Origami laughed at this prospect, and took out her purse and handed him a 1000 yen bill, which Shido promptly refused.

"You don't need to give me money, I'll be fine without any money." Shido replied, moving his fingers parallel to Origami's, resting them on her soft pale hand. Origami, moved her fingers even closer, doing the same as Shido did, blushing.

"I had fun today." Origami continued, Shido grinned alittle at the thought that he could be fun for someone so perfect.

"I had even more fun, but the fun isn't over yet, we still have to eat!" Shido exclaimed, in a brave tone, as if he was heading into battle, a battle that he was winning, and with every push forward, the closer Shido got with origami, his new girlfriend. He had lost himself in the thought of this, that he snapped out to Origami's warmth pulling from his.

This was due to the fact that their food had been delivered, and Origami had started dining on the food. Shido followed suit, using his chopstick to pick up pieces of Chicken Teriyaki and putting it in his mouth followed by a enormous amount of rice.

"Wanna try some?" Origami asked, Shido nodded, replying, "Only if you try some of mine."

Origami took her chopstick and took a piece of Beef Teriyaki, and feeding Shido with it, with Shido repeating this same kind of action after, except with Chicken Teriyaki. Shido looked up, and opened his mouth in shock of the taste of the teriyaki. Origami, showed some restraint, but did show some signs of her enthusiasm, probably due to the fact that she had just indirectly kissed Shido.

After the two had finished, they both walked out of the food court, and went towards the exit of the mall, Origami's head on Shido. Both had a facial expression of massive enjoyment, it was definitely something they wanted to do again. They exited the food court, and faced each other.

"I've got to go home." Origami announced, Shido pouted at this, but understood.

"Ok, I'll see you at school?" Shido replied.

"You can bet on it." Origami replied, and the two went their separate ways, Shido walked home, admiring the stars, and surprisingly started dancing at his victory. He had enjoyed a first date with some as perfect as Origami, and he knew Origami felt the same way. He was looking forward to the future they most likely had, ignoring the possible negatives that might come, which were to come no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Guys! OtakuFanFics back with another chapter of "A Snowy Encounter!" Make sure to read my other fanfics, as I love to include Easter Eggs in all of them. WARNING: Some Lemony goodness coming in this chapter. ENJOI!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

The next morning, he woke up excited to see his new girlfriend after an amazing night together. He made sure to wash himself as perfectly as possible, to make sure there was no dirt when he met up with his angel. After showering he went down to find Kotori, his sister preparing a larger breakfast than usual, with the first words uttering out her mouth being,

"How's your new girlfriend?" Kotori teased. Shido was shocked, how could Kotori know about the girlfriend he just took out on a date?

"What girlfriend?" Shido replied.

"I work for the Central Intelligence Agency, Shido, I know shit." Kotori remarked, shaking her head. This remark reminded Shido, that her little sister, had worked for the Public Intelligence Service of Japan, then was transferred to the Asian sector of the CIA due to her immense skill at gathering intelligence and the time she infiltrated North Korea and found out major secrets of the North Korean nuclear program.

"Ok, fine we had one date, but that doesn't mean we're actually official, don't jinx it!" Shido exclaimed grabbing his bowl with freshly prepared miso soup, a small plate with eggs and his glass of soda, plopping it on the ground to grab an even bigger crimson bowl with tempura on top of a massive amount of rice sitting promptly below it. He ate with conviction, eating as fast as humanely possible to be able to hurry to his girl. 'My girl.' he thought, 'I never thought I'd be able to say that.'

"Take your time!" Kotori slapped her spatula on the table.

"Fine." Shido replied, slowing his pace when eating. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finished, and rushed to brush his teeth, brushing longer than usual. He rushed out the door, and then stopped.

"Forgetting something?" Kotori remarked, pointing out that the calendar had called for him to take her to school. Kotori then walked slowly to his side,with Shido starting his walk, as soon as she wrapped her left arm around his right arm. They walked through the street, towards Kotori's school. Five minutes of walking pass, and Shido found himself thrown aback by Origami, in her school uniform, and had styled her hair better than usual.

"Good morning, honey!" Origami called, Shido drooled alittle, which at noticing this cause Kotori to roll your eyes and mutter incoherently.

"Goo-Good Morning." Shido stuttered, shocked at Origami calling him her "Honey." 'I like that, "Honey"' Shido thought. Origami then proceeded to put her hand on Shido's cheek proceeding to peck Shido on the cheek, with Shido tripping and falling on the ground, beet red. Origami blushed as well, and Kotori found herself giggling at the situation

"Whoa." Shido remarked at the kiss he just got from someone he thought was perfect.

"There's more where that came from!" Origami winked, causing Kotori to laugh even harder. Shido got back up, grabbed Origami's hand and continued walking. Three minutes later, Kotori ran towards the gate of her school, waving back at her brother.

"Sooo.." Origami started off, running her finger through his whole body passing through his mouth purposefully. Shido blushed at this again.

"Stop..." Shido replied blushing, but Origami came closer, and pucked her lips, seconds later, Shido's lips touched Origami's, his hands moving towards her face to touch them as both their lips moved into different positions. Origami's tongue, licked Shido's lips as Shido licked hers. Kotori and her friends watched as the raunchy kiss scene went on, and Kotori rolled her eyes at her brother's inexperience at kissing, the other girls found themselves staring.

"Wow, that guy is your brother Kotori? He's so cute!" One friend remarked.

"The guy isn't just cute, I wanna be that girl he's kissing! She's hot and she gets such a hot guy!" Another friend exclaimed.

"Guy's stop, your not gonna date my brother get over it." Kotori complained. Meanwhile, Origami had pulled away from Shido, gasping for breath.

"That was the best first kiss ever." Origami praised. Shido was also breathing hard, but not as hard as Origami was.

"Oh, were gonna be late for class!" Shido replied.

"We can be late.." Origami teased, kissing Shido in the cheek again, causing Shido to grab her face to kiss her as raunchily as the last time. for the next minute this happened, before finally Shido and Origami ran, they were ten minutes from school and it was to begin in twelve minutes.

"We should've just made out near school!" Shido remarked, as they raced against time to get to school.

"I mean you had to kiss me twice." Origami replied, smiling to show that she was joking around. Finally they arrived, and Shido, as an effort to claim Origami as his,carried Origami bridal style, with her shrieking as she was lifted, and took her into class, then Origami, who was able to rest because of Shido's jealous act, kissed him on the cheek, knowing that Shido was going it to make sure that no one tried to flirt with her.

"Don't worry, I won't let any guy try to flirt with me, because your mine.." Origami whispered, winking as Shido sat her down. The bell rang as soon as they both sat down, with Shido moving seats to be able to sit next to Origami, the homecoming teacher walked in as Shido held out his hand, to which Origami held her out and grabbed Shido's.

"I love you." Origami whisphered.

"I love you too." Shido replied.

"I love you more, I'll prove it." Origami whispered back winking.

 **A/N Ok guys, there's the raunchiness of Origami's desire for Shido to love her shining up, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and make sure to read Devotion for Each Other, my Azusa x Satoshi and Mio Akiyama x OC Fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys OtakuFanFics here! With another addition to "A Snowy Encounter," just for all of you who think I own Date A Live, if I did, it'd continue and the manga would have lemon scenes and smut between Origami and Shido, but of course I don't own it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

School went by abruptly fast for Shido and the Pearl-White goddess she sat next to, he continued to ponder over what could have somebody so accomplished, so beautiful, with the ability to have anybody she wanted, like some nobody like him to the point that she would sniff his gym clothes, and ravage his mouth like a dog who had found the steak of her life. If the dog was the sexiest woman alive, with perfect curves.

He imagined her stripping down to the bare, smooth, pearl white skin and telling him, 'Don't be too rough.' in the most horny way possible.

"Hey, Daddy." Origami whispered, snapping Shido back to reality. This and his imagination were enough to create a huge bulge in the center of his pants, which he was quick to hide from Origami.

"H-Hi, Baby!" Shido replied, trying to be as calm as possible, hastily hiding the hill created by his imagination and her lewd attitude.

"What are you doing with your hands?" Origami, asked, noticing that Shido had put both his hands in an awkward position.

"No-Nothing, Origami, just being my usual self!" Shido exclaimed, trying to keep himself from being exposed.

'How am I gonna get rid of this erection!' Shido thought to himself, as he scrambled to think of ways he could get rid of his sudden urges.

'OH I know!' Shido thought, and started to imagine Shinzo Abe, the current Prime Minister of Japan, naked on a cold day. Slowly, and miraculously his hard member became flaccid, allowing him to show Origami that he was hiding nothing. He then stood up, and held Origami's hand as they walked out together, Origami planned a date in her head today, before realizing that Shido had to pick up his sister.

"Hey, Origami, I have to pick up my sister, will you wait here?" Shido asked.

"Ok, Su-" Origami could not finish her sentence before she fainted onto Shido's arms, who set her down on the ground as he frantically reached for his phone, and dialed 119, the Japanese emergency number. As he explained his situation, Kotori arrived, and started CPR on her believing that she had a Heart Attack, and not some normal faint.

"Do not worry, help is coming." The 119 dispatcher replied to a panicking Shido.

"Get ahold of it, Oni-Chan!" Kotori shouted,slapping him across the face. Shido was caught off guard by this, he slowly calmed himself down and laid Origami's head on his lap, and ran his hands through her hair, to try to comfort her. Kotori continued to provide CPR for the fainted girl, until the ambulance arrived, in which paramedics immediately started using what looked like an iron that you used for your clothes, if the iron caused someone's body to shake, instead of burning it.

Finally,Origami was loaded onto the ambulance, with Shido and Kotori entering it as passengers on the guise that the two wouldn't bother the important process to save Origami's life. Shido watched as an IV was attached to Origami, followed by 2 needles to inject liquid that he didn't even know what exactly the liquid would do, and asked questions that he didn't know the answer to.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance finally arrived at the nearest hospital, where doctors instructed Kotori and Shido to sit, while Origami was taken into a room. They were assured that Origami's situation would be reported to them, and any further procedures to mend the situation would be reported as well. Shido sat firmly in the hospital chair, anxious about Origami's situation and whether or not she would be ok.

Hours passed, before finally a doctor came up to Shido and Kotori and had told them about Origami's outcome, about how she had to have surgery on her heart valve and how they could visit but she won't be awake for awhile. The two entered the room where Origami laid down, peacefully, the ECG emitting its steady "beep" sound, the only sound that could be heard in what seemed like the whole hospital.

"Hey, Kotori, what's a heart valve?" Shido asked, ignorant to the surgery that had been performed on Origami.

"It's a tube that allows blood to go through, when it fails they replace it with either a cow valve,pig valve or a mechanical one." Kotori explained, like it was taken right out of the dictionary. They found themselves comfortable on the couch placed parallel from the hospital bed. Minutes later and Kotori and Shido found themselves hungry.

"Hey, nii-chan, I'll go grab some food from the hospital cafeteria, I'll text you to ask you what you want" Kotori would offer to a starving Shido.

"Thanks, if you want I'll go and you can rest." Shido counter offered.

"No, Nii-Chan, you rest, your gonna drop all the food, seeing how distraught you are over Origami." Kotori shot back, as she walked out of the hospital room, leaving Shido alone with Origami. Shido then sandwiched Origami's hand into both of his, warming the cold state of her hand created by the sterile and cold environment of the hospital, while holding and feeling the plushness her hands provided.

"I know your asleep, but please, get better." Shido muttered to himself, trying his hand at talking to Origami as she slumbered, to no response whatsoever. Her breath combining with the ECG machine to provide the only sound Shido could hear in the near silent room. He found himself reflecting on the little good memories that they had created, and began to wish for bigger and better memories.

 **Thanks for reading the fanfic, make sure to read my other fanfictions and I hope that you enjoyed reading this latest chapter!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


End file.
